1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a compound having —C(CF3)2— (hexafluoroisopropylidene) or —SO2— (sulfonyl), a polymerizable liquid crystal composition containing the same, a polymer obtained from the composition, and application use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that a polymer having optical anisotoropy is obtained by polymerizing a polymerizable compound when it has liquid crystallinity (as disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-55573). This is because the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is fixed by polymerization. An example of such a compound is a liquid crystal compound having —OCOCH═CH2 (disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-154019). A liquid crystal compound polymerized at a room temperature under irradiation of UV-light has also been known (disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-60373). Such a polymerizable liquid crystal compound copolymerizes with a polymerizable compound not having liquid crystallinity. The non-liquid crystal compound has a role of controlling the characteristics of the obtained copolymer. Accordingly, development of the polymerizable non-liquid crystal compound is important for obtaining a polymer having an appropriate optical isomerism.